Paris Hilton's My New BFF
by ObsessiveAvidReader7
Summary: Alice begs for Bella to go on the show with her and Rosalie. Bella thinks it's a bad idea, but can she be convinced?
1. convincing

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Paris Hilton's my New BFF

*warning: Breaking Dawn Spoilers!*

____________

Paris Hilton's my new BFF

"Please Bella!" Alice begged.

"No Alice!" I replied. She was begging me to be on some stupid new t.v. show, Paris Hilton's my new BFF. It was the last thing I wanted to do. Now that I was a vampire I knew I could probably go pretty far on the show considering my looks, but the red eyes might turn away some of the viewers.

"Please Bella! Rose is doing it too! Wouldn't it be soooo cool if we made it to the top three?" I just glared at her.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Alice?" he answered from across the room. Emmett and Jasper were fighting over who would win in a wrestling match, Oprah or Dr. Phil, and Edward was trying to make sure that it didn't get too violent.

"Tell Bella this would be a great experience!"

"Tell Alice this is a horrible idea and is going to end badly!"

"Ha! You said 'is'!" Alice yelled, "That means your going to do it!"

"No, Alice." I amended, "I just meant was."

"Well, I actually think it would be quite fun," Edward replied, much to my dismay.

"But won't people remember us? When we try to move again then everyone will recognize us and realize something is wrong!" I tried desperately to convince everyone this was a horrible idea. It wasn't working.

"Bella, how many people who watch that show do you honestly think are going to remember you? It's a show about girls trying to kiss up to Paris Hilton. I don't think anyone watching it will have the brains to remember," Rose commented.

Renesmee reached up a hand to my cheek. She showed me a picture of her watching the last season with Emmet. I looked down at her face and realized she was pouting at Rose, obviously offended. Edward began to crack up.

"Emmett..." he got out in between laughs," you watched.... the.... last.. season?" The whole room erupted into laughter and everyone turned towards Emmet.

"With Renesmee!" He shouted. "I was watching with for her!" Though no doubt this was true, it was still hysterical. Renesmee put her hand to my cheek again. This time it was a picture of her watching it with Jasper.

"You too?" Edward shouted at Jasper.

________

"Please Bella?" Alice begged again after the laughter had died down.

"No!" I couldn't help but wonder when she would get the hint.

"I really don't see why we're arguing this," Alice began, "I already see us on the show."

"Really?" I asked.

"I didn't then, but now I do!" Alice squealed. "So you'll do it?"

"Fine," I grumbled.

________

So, should I add another chapter or leave it at this? Keep in mind as you read this, I have seen the show, but only a few episodes. I'm sorry if anyone was offended by what Rose said, but as I said, I have seen the show so I have nothing against people who watch it or who were on it.


	2. 1st day

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Paris Hilton's My New BFF.

___________________________________________________

"I can't believe you made me do this" I hissed at Alice. Unfortunately, all three of us had been excepted onto the show. Now I stood in a blue dress that barely reached my palm when I put my hands to my side.

"I know! I bet your thrilled right?" Alice squealed back.

"Not exactly," I replied. Alice was wearing a dark purple dress that went all the way down to her knees. She had dressed Rosalie in a red dress that was as short as my mine but a much deeper v-neck.

5

4

The camera guy was walking around as the director counted down. It was our first day on the air and most of the girls around me seemed jittery. Well, everyone but the three of us and and about three others. There were 12 of us in all. Today was our first time actually seeing Paris. As I looked over at Rose I wondered for the millionth time why she had agreed to this. Had it just been vanity?

3

2

The little light on the camera flicked on. Right as it flicked on Paris strutted into the room. She walked straight to the center of the stage and began talking to the camera.

"Hey everyone out there. I'm Paris, and I need to find a new bff." The twelve of us broke out into wild applause as she paused. "These are the top 12. I watched all of their submission videos very carefully and these are the ones who I thought could possibly be my new bff. Girls why don't you introduce yourselves." She gestured to the first girl in line before stepping off the stage.

"Hey everyone! I'm Courtney, and I'm from Rhode Island. I love the beach and spent my whole summer out on the beach relaxing and reading magazines about the latest fashions." Courtney was a slim brunette with dark green eyes. For a human, she was gorgeous.

The girls went down the line as they all introduced themselves. Alice, Rose and I were last.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," Rose turned towards the camera and released a stunning smile. The guy behind the camera jumped. "I'm from Colorado and my passion is rock climbing. Nothing feels better than when I get to the top of a cliff and look down at the world below me." Almost before she had finished talking Alice jumped in.

"I'm Alice!" she shouted to the camera. She looked like a five year old on sugar high, "I'm from Michigan and I was captain of my college cheer leading squad!" She then looked pointedly at me.

"I'm Bella," I announced to the camera. "I'm from Arizona and like cliff diving." Alice had picked out what I was going to say last night so I didn't say anything 'lame'.

With that they turned off the camera and one of the crew members came out onto the stage.

"Okay everyone, back to the house!" All of the girls were staying in a hotel together. It was supposed to help us bond.

We all walked out to the limo. Alice, Rose, and I sat on one side while most of the girls sat on the other and giggled. They were all still high on adrenaline from being on the show. Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice laughed, rather loudly.

___________

When we reached the hotel we found that all of our stuff had already been brought up. We were sleeping two people to a room. Although Alice had probably already seen this, she had neglected to tell me that her and Rose were sharing a room while I had to share one with Courtney. I walked into the room and put my bag down, Courtney arrived while I was unpacking.

"Hey," she said when she entered.

"Hey," I replied. We unpacked in silence for a few minutes until I noticed she kept looking at me out of the corner of her eye. She probably thought that I thought I was 'too cool for her'. To show her I didn't, I decided I should probably try to start a conversation. I couldn't help but be thankful that I no longer felt the need for human blood as much as I originally did. Wait. What were we going to do for food?

"So, have you had fun so far?" I asked, I knew it sounded stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah,"she replied, "you?"

"Um, sure. It's been getting better since I found out all of our meals would be free." I replied.

To my surprise, Courtney laughed. "So, you're from Arizona?" she asked.

"Yep, Phoenix."

"You're not very tan," she said with a laugh. For some reason, it didn't seem like an insult.

"Really?" I pretended to looked down in surprise. "Maybe my drivers license was lying!" She began to crack up at this. I was a little surprised because though I thought it was kind of funny, Alice had told me I shouldn't try telling jokes when Paris was around.

Courtney's phone began to ring and she reached for it, still laughing.

"Hello?" she held up a finger, telling me she'd be right off.

"Oh hey! Yeah, it was fun. We haven't really done anything yet. No, none of the stage guys are a s cute as you." As I listened to the one side of the conversation I continued to unpack. I heard her phone snap shut and then a sigh.

"Who was that?" I asked, curious, although I assumed it was her boyfriend.

"My boyfriend, Luke. I'm really going to miss him."

"Oh, is that him?" I asked, indicating to the picture on her lap. She was sitting on the beach in her bikini next to a guy with shaggy blond hair and light brown eyes.

"Yep. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, his name is Edward."

"Do you have a picture of him?" I reached down into my bag and took out a picture of him leaning against his Volvo. I handed it over to Courtney. I was really going to miss Edward. He, Jasper, and Emmett were planning on following us everywhere we went, but I didn't know how often we would actually get to see them. Although I had just seen him this morning, something inside me was already aching from missing him.

"Wow," I heard Courtney mutter under her breath.

Just then Rosalie walked into the room. "Hey guys, when your done packing your supposed to head into the kitchen." I couldn't help but notice Courtney shrink against the head board on the bed a little.

"K, Rosalie," I responded. She left the room quickly.

"Are you friends with her?" Courtney asked.

"Ummm, since I met her at the studio," I replied. The other contestants weren't supposed to know that we knew each other at all. If they did, that might lead to some questions. I figured we were already suspicious enough, considering we were all extremely pale.

"She scares me," Courtney shuddered. "I'm not sure why. She seems really nice but, something seems different about her, like she'll do anything to win."

I laughed to myself. Rose hadn't exactly been polite to the other contestants since we had arrived. Not that she had been mean, just not social. Alice had made a point in talking to everyone at the studio and I had just kind of let her lead me around.

"Well, I guess we better get ready to go!" Courtney announced as she stood up from the bed.

___________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter wasn't as good as the last. I really don't know anything about the show, so I'm just writing what I think it was like from watching the commercials. The few episodes I saw were towards the end of the season. If you have any ideas, just send them to me in a review. Also, if anyone watched the show and there were any rules or something I need to know about, tell me. Thnxs!!

And, by the way, I made up Courtney and all of the other contestants. None of them were actually on the show.


	3. challenge 1

Sorry this took me so long to update! I know I took forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Paris Hilton is my new bff

____________________________

Courtney and I walked into the kitchen together to see all of the other girls sitting around a wooden table. We took our seats. All of the other girls were talking about our first challenge. Like them, I was curious to find out what it was. Suddenly, the TV blinked on and Paris Hilton stared out at us. The room went quiet.

"So girls," she began, "Although I'm sure your tired from a long day, it's time for your first assignment." A few girls clapped while others looked terrified. We all tried to pretend that we didn't see the cameras watching us. "Your first assignment will help me see that you all have a sense of fashion. As my best friend, you'll need to look your best without depending on someone for fashion advice." She continued on with our challenge. We had 2 hours to go shopping and pick out the best outfit that we could find. It could be hot, cute, dressy, whatever. We then had to be back in at least 2 hours so the judges (and Paris) could decide whose was the best.

As soon as the screen turned off, all of the girls dashed to the door.

Alice caught my arm. "You're going to need some help," she informed me. She then pulled me outside and onto the street as she tired to get a taxi like the rest of the girls.

___________________________

A/N: ok, so I know this was a short chapter, but I have to go and just wanted to get something up. I'll try to have something up by tomorrow, but I don't know if I can. I hope you like it despite the length!!!


	4. a new face

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Paris Hilton's my new BFF

___________________________________________________

"Let's get out here!" Alice decided as we passed a vintage store, "This place might have something good." We stepped out onto the street and the camera men in the car behind us did the same. I bent over to pay the driver while Alice walked into the store. I heard a car speeding towards me, but I knew no human would be able to hear it yet. When it was finally close enough for a human to hear, I looked up.

It was too close for me to move at human pace and get out of the way. Maybe if I moved to the side I could have the impact direct me into the trash so I could explain why I wasn't hurt. This all took me less than half a second and then I realized who was at the wheel. Edward. In a blond wig and green contacts. I tried not to laugh as my heart sped up (or it would have if I had one) and the blue (he was renting a car for while we were in LA) lurched to a halt, two inches away from me.

The camera men moved in closer with there cameras and I pretended to look terrified.

"Miss, I'm so sorry!" Edward jumped out of the car, "I was on the phone, and then I dropped it, and well...... Are you alright?" He asked. Concern was written all over his face, but I saw a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"Umm, yea," I pretended to still be in shock.

Edward glanced at the cameras before whispering in my ear, "What's with the cameras?" Although I knew that he already knew.

"It's for a show," I explained. "I need to find and outfit in two hours."

"Oh, well I know this perfect little shop just 25 minutes away. Would you like me to take you? You could think of it as a sorry gift."

I pretended to ponder this. Get in a car with a strange man? How could I even think of doing something like that? "Sure, just let me go tell my friend." I figured that most girls would probably get in a car with Edward, if asked, so it wouldn't seem to suspicious. Maybe I could ask a camera guy to come with us so Paris wouldn't think it was a stupid idea.

"Would she like to come too?" Edward offered.

"I'll go ask her."

I opened the store door and saw Alice flipping through a rack.

"Find anything good?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "This really isn't my style, but you know why I had to come here."

"Do you want to come?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"No thanks," she replied with a smile. "Next challenge it's my turn."

I began walking out the store before she called to me, "Hey Bella, good idea asking the camera man to follow in the car behind you." she winked at me. Ok, so maybe Paris would be mad if I went alone.

After asking one of the camera guys to follow us, I got into the car with Edward. It was hard to restrain myself after being away for so long. Acctually it was less than a day, but whatever.

"So what's up with the make over?" I asked after we had started pulling away. I couldn't help but think he looked much better without the wig and the contacts, although he could pull it off, it still looked off. If I was still a human, unaware of vampires, I would probably think it was another person completely, someone not nearly as good looking, but close.

"I couldn't look to familiar, could I?" He answered. I guess that was true after I had showed Courtney the picture. He was wearing make-up! It wasn't noticeable to a human, but it changed his face completely. He was no longer as pale and there were a few other differences.

"Who did your make-up, Emmett or Jasper?" I asked.

He smiled before answering, "Emmett, actually." I began to laugh out loud. I just kept learning new things about my brother-in laws.

"So where to?" I asked.

"Well, there's a nice little shop down this street that isn't very well known," he replied. "I don't think any of the other girls know about it."

___________________________________________________________________

A/N: so, did you like it? send a review. Also, if you have any ideas for Bella's outfit, tell me. I have nothing.


	5. shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Paris Hilton is my new BFF

_____________________________________________________________________

When we arrived I was surprised by the store. When Edward said little, he meant little. The store looked more like a warehouse than a store. There was a door with a small placard next to it, but that was the only thing that even suggested this was the right place.

I opened the door timidly and looked in. There was a small room with a counter and a woman sitting behind it, doing something on the computer. She looked up as a small bell rang, signaling the door had been opened. The woman seemed to be in her forties and was exceptionally good looking for a human.

"Hello," she greeted after getting over her surprise. "May I help you?" she asked, looking pointedly at the cameras.

"Yes, actually," I began. "I'm in a contest for a t.v. show. My first task is to find an outfit."

"Well then, you came to the right place." she opened a door behind the counter and motioned to me to follow.

"Is it ok if they come in too?" I asked, motioning to Edward and the camera men. I really didn't care about the camera men, but I cringed at the thought of leaving Edward.

"Sure," the woman shrugged.

I stepped through the door and gasped in shock. The room was about the size of an average wall mart and there were clothing racks all the way to the other end, creating aisles between them. I stared in awe and whispered to low for the humans to hear,

"How did you find this place?"

"I have my ways," was all he said in reply. With that I began to walk up and down the aisles, the camera men following close behind. The woman from the desk had disappeared into the maze of clothes and I could hear her a few aisles away. She came back a few minutes later.

"What type of thing are you looking for?" she asked helpfully. Even as a vampire, I still wasn't the best with fashion.

"I was thinking a blue dress?" The way I said it was more like a question than answer. I heard Edward snicker to low for anyone to hear. the woman nodded and then disappeared again. I drifted over to the dress section. I was looking at all of the beautiful dresses when the woman returned with a few dresses hung over her arm.

She motioned for me to follow. I followed her to a dressing room in the back of the room. On the wall outside the dressing room were a bunch of hooks. She hung the dresses up and I looked at them critically.

The first one was a light blue that went down to about mid calf. There was a strip of seqins around the waist and no straps.

The next one was a floor length gown. The top was white with a dark blue ribbon. Under the ribbon it started out white but began to get a darker shade of blue until the bottom where it was a dark midnight blue.

The third dress was another floor length gown. It was rather plain and just simply strapless and royal blue.

The fourth dress was the most different. Like the first one it was knee length. It was completely covered in midnight blue sequins. There were two thick straps.

the fifth in final dress was also down to the knees. The top was white and below it there was a navy strip of ribbon. Underneath the ribbon the whole dress was navy sparkles.

_____________________________________________________________

A/N: So, what do you like? I really am not very good at creating fashion in my head. Send a review telling me which one you like. I'll probably go with whatever the majority says. That is unless I get a better idea. If someone has an idea for a blue dress (or pretty much anything blue) send it.

Also, I'm sorry or not updating in so long. As I said in my other story, volleyball is completely controlling my life.

I know this chapter wasn't exactly the best one yet, but Emmett will be visiting in the next chapter.


End file.
